


Let The Wookiee Win

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire - Steve Perry
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Interspecies, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Xizor's palace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Wookiee Win

Xizor pressed his lips against Leia's bare shoulder and felt her shudder with pleasure. He had her now. She was his — if not her mind and spirit, then certainly her body belonged to him. He was a little disappointed in how easy it had been. Ah, well.

He reached for the closure of her dress, the dark green shimmering thing. It looked good on her, though it would have looked much better if she had not been so inconsiderate as to wear a bodysuit underneath. He smiled slowly. Time to test things.

"Stand up," he whispered into her ear, then licked around the outside. He brought his tongue to the roof of his mouth, tasting her again, and flushed further, his swift-evaporating pheromones oozing into the air. She was a short woman, just the right height to watch as he leaned back on the couch. He'd undone the first closure with ease, but she fumbled for the second awkwardly, her face screwed up in concentration.

"Do you need help?" he asked, smiling. Her glance at him seemed almost insulted, and the other fastenings seemed to come undone almost on their own. The dress dropped to the floor in a pool, and she stepped out of it gracefully.

The bodysuit gave everything away, and he smiled as she realized she wasn't wearing anything under it. He watched the way her muscles moved, the smooth expanse of her back that still looked so exotic to him, more than a century after he first decided to stray from his homeworld lover.

Sometimes he missed the blossoming of Falleen women, the soft ridge-spines of their backs, their smooth, skin, warmed by the mating urge. Not now, though, and met with this warm-blooded temptation, Xizor's own blood ran hot. She looked back at him, questioningly, and he smiled his appreciative approval.

She really was stunning — slim, with that edge of muscle under her smooth scaleless skin. A strong woman, as used to firefights as negotiation. No match for him, of course, but then his pursuit of personal perfection was such that he really had no equals physically, mentally, or otherwise. He wouldn't have to worry about her killing him afterwards. Sometimes they wanted to, after all.

He reached out with one lightly-clawed hand, running the talons down her chest, over the heaving swell of one breast. Stopped there, dug in slightly, so they pricked through the cloth but did not break her skin. He felt another of those full-body shudders. She wasn't making noise, though. He'd have to change that.

Xizor briefly flirted with the idea of trying to tear the body-suit off, but with modern fabrics sometimes that didn't work as planned, and he wanted to be fully in control of all eventualities. Instead, he reluctantly lifted his fingertips and slid off the couch to stand, so that he was looking down at her. Small, fragile ... warm-blooded. The faint blush on her cheeks was easily visible past the makeup, He made his expression neutral, before reaching around his own hip, touching the fastener on his robes, and shrugging.

There was no point in wearing clothes to a seduction that were difficult to remove, after all.

Whatever quiet internal denials had still been going on in her mind were arrested right there. She stared at him blankly and a little panicked, as her brain slowly started to catch up.

 _Oh yes, Princess_ , he thought smugly, _We are, in fact, going there._ He arched his neck down and kissed her before she could think better of it. He couldn't have her start to think, after all. He kept one hand gripping her shoulder, while the other began calmly undressing her.

After all, those were his clothes she was wearing, and he certainly remembered how to unfasten them from the last woman who'd worn them. He broke the kiss to peel the suit off her, revealing her skin, a pale peach softly fuzzed with mammal hair. His own hide was smooth and marked by the lines between scales. The nipples on her breasts were dark and engorged where a Falleen woman would have only had another scale. He smiled, brought his tongue out to lick one, and was pleased at her soft hiss.

"Alliance with the Alliance," he murmured against her stomach, and barely suppressed a chuckle at her blush. He peeled the bodysuit off further, crouching to pull the skintight suit around her hips and down, revealing a soft dark-brown thatch of wavy curls.

"Sit down," he whispered, and she took a seat on the couch, her eyes looking him over in curiosity and barely leashed desire. She still had some self control, but she'd get over it eventually. "I'll join you in a moment," he added, and she flushed again.

Let her look. He was fully everted and unashamed. No scales there, though some women had expressed mild disappointment at that. Anatomically, he was close to human. If she noticed he was ever-so-slightly asymmetric at the moment, she didn't seem to mind.

They'd have a little more fun later. Nothing too shocking, for now. He was built more than a little differently than a human man, but the parts approximately matched up, and the desire certainly did. He found human women in some ways preferable to Falleen. It was fun to watch what your pheromones could do to a woman without her playing the same game.

He slid one scaled hand between her legs, and in an intimate and somewhat possessive gesture drew a knuckle between her inner folds. For some reason human women tended to object to talons there. He sucked the skin into his mouth to taste and smell, but he'd known by the feel how aroused she was. She reached down to grab his hand, possibly objecting, but most likely wanting to continue.

Xizor was renowned for his patience, but he was not feeling like waiting right now. He smiled at her and climbed onto the broad, soft couch, pushing her down underneath him.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want," he said, in his most sincere tone. Which wasn't really true, but in her altered state it would sound so, and would probably calm her down a little if she was getting upset. But to be honest, her state of mind wasn't something he really worried about as he undulated up her body, her skin sliding against his scales and yielding to his form as if they belonged together.

She reached around his body to stroke the ridge on his back, and he growled softly. She kept stroking along it, and he stopped moving for a moment, luxuriating in the warmth of her skin through his scales. Humans were all touch, and it overwhelmed them more than it did a Falleen, whose trueskin was mostly shielded. He could see a faint sheen of moisture on her skin as she rubbed up against him, her warm sweat on him. But that went both ways, and more importantly she was marking herself with him, every skin-to-scale contact transferring some of his pheromones over to her. He was a deep, deep red now, and the sense he had of his own pheromones filling the air and soaking into her skin was enough to excite him even further. By now, his control over her was absolute.

They were eye-level now, and she was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, dark and dreamy. She shifted underneath her, and he pushed himself up on one arm and let her hook a leg around his hips. The other was fairly well trapped by her position. He gave her another long kiss, feeling her murmur something incoherent and unimportant into his mouth.

Then another move unbalanced the both of them, and they tumbled to the thick fluffy carpet of the floor. He took the impact on his shoulders, and she landed on top of him.

"Sorry about that," she said, not sounding that sorry at all. And she moved her other leg around to straddle him.

He smiled at her, startled a little but pleased by her initiative and she scooted down his body to line things up right. His hands roamed along her back, cupping her buttocks before she slipped out of his reach. She was quite shorter than him, but he quickly discovered that wasn't a problem. She sat back, looked at him, then looked down in consideration, running a hand around the scaled base before stroking the smooth, dark, scaleless, and exquisitely sensitive shaft. He shuddered slightly at the touch. She was smiling now, and her eyes were still dark with arousal. His hips left the floor briefly in anticipation, before he controlled himself and let her hands guide him in to her warm depths. The angles were slightly wrong, and he was bending in ways Falleen parts weren't quite designed to bend, but that was as it had to be, and he let out a long, slow hiss as she sank down on him. The first time he'd been with a human woman he had almost lost control from the sheer, wet, tight unnatural sensation of it.

She moved around so that she was comfortable, and he closed his eyes, just letting sensation take over for a second or two. This was turning out just as well as he'd anticipated, he thought.

Then, with a smooth, practiced motion he pulled her shoulder down and flipped her over, pulling out slightly from necessity as he did so. "Sorry about that, Princess," he murmured, as insincere as her earlier apology. She seemed to flinch slightly at the use of her title, and he frowned, aware he'd somehow misstepped but not sure how. He slid back in her, though, and her breath hitched as he started to move in earnest.

Leia's breathing was soft, shallow, and panting, and she started making quiet vocalizations against his shoulder as he thrust into her leisurely, letting his body chemistry do the work for him. Waiting for the remnants of her fierce pride to break down. She'd be begging him before the end, he hoped. That would be fun to watch. He made a soft humming pleased noise at the thought as she moved against and with him.

The Princess was holding onto him by the ridges on his back, pressing herself up against him urgently, trying to feed some chemical hunger she surely didn't understand. He craned his neck down to see her expression, keeping his own desire leashed and controlled. They had all night to explore each other, after all, and he wanted to start well.

He didn't hear the sound of a hissing electrical short, and then the door opening. In fact, it wasn't until Leia's eyes opened wide, and sparked with sudden realization that he realized that something was wrong. And it was only when she started to struggle in earnest against him and one brown, hairy hand grabbed him by the neck and yanked him painfully off her that he realized he was in very deep trouble indeed.

Massive, angry and apparently seeking vengeance for the Princess having a good time, Chewbacca growled down at him, raising a fist to strike him. Xizor twisted in his grip, eyes bulging, before managing by some miracle to slip out. He saw the reason as soon as he got his bearings. Guri had slipped soundlessly out of her alcove to rescue him, and was grappling with the Wookiee. "Guri!" he snapped, as soon as he could speak. "Kill him!" He slid open a hidden panel on the desk.

The Wookiee flung his bodyguard off like she was a minor inconvenience, and tackled him again as he was reaching for his holdout blaster. The grip was iron-hard, and Xizor was held in a choking pin. He thought Guri was getting up, and hoped she'd neutralize Chewbacca in time.

He felt the Wookiee's hot breath in his ear, heard a low growl that he understood rather more of than he really wanted to. He cast his gaze down, saw Leia rise, blinking, seeming to shake off his influence. She shouldn't be able to do that.

Chewbacca, Xizor thought grimly, had probably thought him some effete crime boss, weak and easily subdued. The Wookiee wouldn't be expecting his chair-trained muscles, and he was skilled enough that it would take some time for him to lose even to a Wookiee. He slammed an elbow into Chewbacca's chest, and the Wookiee whuffed and loosened his grip long enough for Xizor to get into a more favorable position and knee his adversary in the groin.

At that point he remembered very unhappily why he'd had to have had Howzmin castrated. Falleen pheromones at their height were very, very strong. And the Wookiee wasn't as unaffected as he had seemed. Xizor scrambled desperately away as Chewbacca roared, and spun to deal with Guri again. He hesitated, and then raced for the door.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the naked Princess palm the blaster from the desk's secret panel and slip effortlessly into a two-handed firing stance.

Then there was nothing but pain.

***

Leia heard the noise of catastrophically failing metal and winced as Chewbacca tore one of Guri's arms off. The droid was probably pretty nonfunctional by this point, but Chewbacca was just making sure. She sat on the couch, staring off into space, trying to focus.

Idly, one of her hands drifted between her legs. trying to scratch an itch that still seemed like it was eating her alive. There was still a warmth pooled low in her abdomen, and she felt ... empty. Along with violated, angry, and a host of other confusing feelings.

"I think I've been drugged, Chewbacca," she said after a moment, as she realized that one of those feelings was an extremely strong desire to find something male and fuck it senseless.

A low growl. She flinched. She'd seen the look on his face when he's dragged Xizor off her. 'That's not an excuse,' she heard in it.

And it wasn't. She'd been through at least an Imperial level two narco-interrogation and probably a level one, though that part was thankfully very blurry in memory, plus, she winced, numerous extremely creative tortures without betraying anything critical to the Empire. She still wasn't sure quite how she'd done that, but it still made her submission to Xizor's wiles laughably thin.

 _Possibly because I haven't gotten laid since before Bespin_ , she scowled to herself.

Chewbacca dragged in another body from the hallway, that bald servant of Xizor's. She didn't think Xizor himself was dead, just unconscious or wishing he was. Incapacitated, certainly.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Chewbacca growled something at her. He was messing with one of the consoles, now. There was a tension in his movements, a jerky unease. He wasn't looking at her.

 _He thinks I've betrayed Han_ , she thought. She wondered if she should put some clothes on, but it wasn't like Chewbacca normally wore any, and all there was were Xizor's clothes and the ones he'd taken off her. She remembered his hands peeling those clothes off her and shivered at the response that still provoked in her. She glanced guiltily at the still green body near the door.

No, naked was good for now. Maybe she could scrounge something off Guri.

"Chewbacca?" she asked tentatively.

The Wookiee barked something she didn't understand. She sighed. "I think we might need a protocol droid."

Chewbacca snorted. She sighed and stood up. Her balance didn't seem to be quite right, but she adjusted, and walked carefully over to him.

He growled something, and gestured back towards the couch.

"Don't give me that, Chewie," she snapped, unreasonably angry all of a sudden. "What are you doing?"

He seemed to edge away around the console. He wasn't scared of her, was he? That would be silly.

What could she do to him? Jump up on him... and... and... _whoa_.

The next look she gave him was a lot more considering.

Realizing she wasn't going to go away, Chewbacca typed awkwardly at the console. It seemed to be made for Xizor, with depressions for talons instead of more normal input options. Startled, Leia noticed that small claws peeked out of the fur at the end of Chewbacca's fingers, barely visible. When he lifted a hand to beckon her to read, they were gone.

She wondered what else she hadn't noticed about him, even as he'd shadowed her every move since Bespin.

She leaned over his shoulder, trying to stay calm and in control and not, say, humping her long-suffering bodyguard's leg in an increasingly desperate attempt to get off.

>   
> _NO ALARM YET. TIME TO PLAN. X CLEARED SCHEDULE FOR MOST OF DAY_   
> 

_Ambitious of him_ , she thought, and privately doubted he would have lasted that long, the way she was feeling. Chewbacca moved slightly, and all of a sudden sensation hit her again like a brick in a sock as his fur brushed her arm ... a now-familiar rush of dizzying arousal that threatened to overwhelm her. She almost fell to the floor, but managed to grip the console and lower herself down.

 _Fuck_ , she thought faintly. _I can't cope._

From this unfamiliar angle, she looked up at Chewie, though her eyes inevitably stopped about halfway up in her current state of mind. _Oh. Wow. Okay._ She blinked. She'd _missed_ that somehow. Her mental train of thought immediately sidetracked to wondering how he'd ever hidden that under his fur.

Trying to focus, Leia exhaled sharply, feeling overheated and under-rational, and extremely tempted to lick it and see what happened. She shook her head trying to clear it, but the warm flush seemed to be spreading. A tiny voice screamed at her that she couldn't seriously be considering ...

But whatever it was seemed to be affecting Chewie too, and despite his frustrating display of self-control if he was feeling anything like what she was feeling it would be a mercy to ... help things along. She was somewhat aware that that was massively self-serving logic, but she didn't particularly care, just blinking, and staring off into space. There was a small and slightly silly grin on her face.

Chewbacca made a quiet, concerned noise. As she made no move to get up, he crouched awkwardly to help her up. Leia got her feet under her and let him pull her up. She stared up at him, and he stared down at her with a worried headtilt.

She laughed and suddenly hugged him tightly, her arms around her waist, the soft full-body tickle of his fur almost too much to endure. And she stayed there, in a close. intimate embrace. They even fit together, his large and still-hardening cock trapped snugly in the valley between her breasts.

She wasn't letting him go, and as she craned her neck up, and up, she saw him looking down, too startled to even move. She felt his cordlike muscles tense under his skin, could almost see him trying to figure out what to do. No. He knew what to do. He just was resisting.

And there they were, two problems in search of an obvious solution.

Chewbacca _rrowred_ very softly, looking down at her. She knew that sound. It was the Wookiee name for Han.

"Just as soon kiss a Wookiee," she whispered playfully.

Chewie stiffened, a low growl forming in his throat — not angry, just... mournful. Leia remembered belatedly that he was married. So easy to forget that. It wasn't seeming to stop her though, she mused.

"Hey," she whispered, and just hugged him. She couldn't read the expression on his face. "I miss him too. I miss him lots. But he told you to take care of me. And right now I _really, really_ need something taken care of."

Another low growl that rumbled against her chest like an earthquake.

"Yes, I know you aren't going to respect me in the morning, but neither of us was going to anyway." She glanced at the still green body at the door. "I need to get whatever this is out of my system before I go crazy."

Chewbacca looked uneasy. She pressed further against him, feeling him slide between her breasts, the tickle of his fur on her skin. Clearly he was attracted to her, right now, anyway. Whatever Xizor had done to her and him apparently didn't care much for species boundaries. Never mind that she was tiny and nearly hairless, and he was furry and... and... massive. She admitted quietly to herself the occasional idle speculation.

She wondered what he'd thought of her, when they'd met. Walking carpet gibes aside. For a Wookiee, she probably wasn't that attractive.

An idea struck her, and she let go of him. Chewbacca made a noise — maybe disappointed, probably relieved. She began to undo the quick braids she'd done to look good for Xizor, with the swiftness of long practice. As her hair cascaded down, she shook it out, feeling the soft sensual sweep of it against her back as she moved. Her body was slightly slick with sweat and, well, the Prince. She felt the high blush come back to her face, but she stepped back towards Chewbacca and everything became clear and obvious to her again in her pressing need.

If Han was here, he'd laugh at me, she thought. "Han's not here," she said out loud, craning her head up and peering from behind the veil of her hair. She pushed most of it behind her ear, gave him her most earnest look.

He just looked at her, and she sensed a dark burgeoning tension in that look, something intense and scary and — did she really want to push him now? Yes.

"You can break off a table leg and I could try that, if you want," she wheedled, not quite seriously. She was losing the Alderaan accent more and more. Han had rubbed off on her far too much. Chewbacca made a slightly dismayed noise. She prowled around him. He turned to keep watching her, and her hand darted out snake-swift as she stopped, turned, and reached up to grab him firmly.

She heard a small, choked, astonished, and very un-Chewbaccaish noise, but ignored it as she examined what she had caught.

He really was not like Han at all, or any other man she had seen. Somewhat outsized for a human, definitely, but so was Chewbacca, and that was a bit more in girth than length. She watched, mildly fascinated, as it grew almost unwillingly in her grasp. About halfway down the length the thick pelt of fur that had shielded it suddenly ended, revealing a startlingly pale shaft beyond the sheath that normally hid it.

 _Doesn't get any sun_ , she thought, and chuckled quietly. Chewbacca moved — she felt a furred paw on her shoulder and tightened her grip slightly.

"Easy there," she said carefully. "Just looking." She tucked her hair behind her ear again and looked up. As she gave him another earnest look, she _willed_ him to cooperate.

This sometimes seemed to work on diplomats. Never had with Han. Chewie, at least, subsided.

Good thing too, because she was lying through her teeth.

She crouched down, nuzzling him, drinking in the smell of Wookiee. Chewbacca's smell was more or less the Falcon's smell. It was strange how she associated that smell with Han — it made Chewie's presence a familiar comfort, and sometimes an unbearable reminder.

 _Ah damn._

She sneezed, hard. Chewbacca made an alarmed noise, and she felt herself being lifted off him, suspended gently and apparently effortlessly in midair, his thumbs hooked under her breasts. She sneezed at him again, before taking a deep breath.

He growled at her, and swung her over until she was resting on the console. It was cold, but seemed to give slightly under her bare bottom. Almost like it was designed for this sort of thing.

Knowing Xizor, it probably was.

She brought one foot up, curling it around the edge of the console. Pushed herself up it, and spread that knee wide.

She was sure she looked thoroughly debauched, her face flushed, her breasts pink, her hair loose and tangled about her like a wild thing, and dark desperation in her eyes. But even now, she was wholly a princess. Absolutely in control.

"Well?" she asked.

He growled again. Chained by a man far away, and a woman too. Looking down at her with frustration. But still, moving closer, ensnared by her eyes.

He slid his hands down to cup her bottom, the rough skin of his palms tickling her. Her eyes rolled back and closed, sheer arousal pooling in her abdomen. Chewbacca leaned down, and she threw a hand behind his neck and shoulders, pulling him down ineffectively. He rumbled something indistinct and bent over her, sniffing at her hair, his hanging fur tickling her breasts, his cock hanging over her, unsheathed and leaking. A drop fell on her chest, and she shivered.

He loomed over her, his shadow covering her, and there was nothing but him. Closing her eyes, the smell was Han, and the Falcon, and quiet sex in the dark, hiding from Chewbacca. But there was nothing of her to hide now. He'd seen it all, and more.

She jerked her head back to his eyes. His mouth was parted, and those sharp fangs were grinning at her. It was a predatory smile, teasing.

She smiled back, and even as she did so his thumbs thrust between her thighs, spreading them further with an easy and inexorable strength, one that could as easily shatter her as shape her. As Chewbacca bared her to him, she brought her other leg up.

He stood up, then, hooking her legs under his armpits, and she clung to him tightly. All her perception was down to touch, the feel of fur and the muscles beneath fur, their swollen wet aching flesh sliding together where he was sliding her up him. The head of his massive member prodded at her.

One of his long arms wrapped around her back, and she was wholly entangled with him, that leg sliding free to dangle helplessly above the floor. Grabbing handfuls of his fur, she rocked insistently against him, furious, frustrated, denied. But there were only a few moments of awkwardness, before her lower lips closed around the head of his cock. She hissed as he breached her. He was flexible steel, but steel nonetheless and it seemed like she was molded to the angle of him as he relaxed his grip and let her sink down. Leia mouthed formless words against his shoulderblade, not knowing what she wanted — that slow, delicious descent, or for him to break with what self-control he still had. Her hands trailed down his chest, fisting in his fur as she rolled her hips against him.

And though every movement and touch tantalized her heightened senses, it wasn't enough. Chewbacca seemed to realize this too, but they were too entangled to move together, unless he moved her.

They compromised silently, sprawling her body across the console, her thighs up and her calves trapped under his arms. She had adjusted to the sensation of stretching around him by the time he made it a different one, sliding out of her and thrusting in, a slow impossible rhythm neither of them could tolerate.

He growled, and the sound rumbled through both of them, and she could feel the vibration against her knuckles and where his hips nearly joined hers. That and the tension in both of them.

She herself was shivering now, violently, not seeing anything even through open eyes. She felt on the cusp of some revelation, one her body was too fragile to contain.

His earlier rhythm was already breaking, and what little restraint was left in the two of them changed into something different, something desperate, urgent, and physical. With guilt in it as well as violent lust, all sharpening the sensation, forging it into something new.

She'd have bruises where her hips hit the hard console, bruises where her shoulder rubbed against the edge, but at the same time she was clinging to him, ripping at his fur to force them together again when his thrusts parted them, vocalizing a rising keen. And then there was sensation without thought or as she was swept over that precipice, losing her grip on the world itself. It threatened to drown her in ecstasy, for just as soon as she'd conquered it it surged up again.

And then she was boneless on the console, with Chewbacca slipping out of her, spent. _Wow_. She was almost tempted to go over and thank Xizor for that. She let go of Chewbacca's fur, and he instantly stepped back, silent.

She glanced up to see him staring at her, somewhere between worried, tense, and appalled. She'd felt him soften as he'd slipped out of her, leaving her precariously perched on the console, but his cock was still largely erect now that she looked at it again. Apparently even that hadn't been enough for him. As the rush began to fade, she rubbed at her shoulder absently.

"Let's," Leia said, breathing hard, well-fucked, but aware of her own limits, "uh... sit down, Chewbacca, I need a break." Her legs were indeed a little weak as she slid down the console to the carpeted floor. The Wookiee made a sound, perhaps embarrassed, perhaps ashamed, and turned to stalk away.

 _He must hate this_ , Leia thought. "No... don't go. You didn't hurt me. Lie down." She swallowed. "I can handle this."

He couldn't refuse her, right now — no more than she could have refused Xizor, and Chewbacca didn't want to. She pulled him down to the floor beside her, climbing over him, reacquainting ...

She wasn't about to try and swallow it all — not this Wookiee. Even size aside, that had not been part of the education of a Princess. But she laid sucking kisses up its length, caressing with her hands as well. Finally, she took the head of his shaft in her mouth, tasting her own slightly acid juices, and his bitter hint of his seed.

Her fingers found the boundary where the short-furred sheath of his penis ended, and rubbed it between her fingertips, moving it, stretching. Her other hand moved to search his fur. Flush to his skin, she found. Smaller than a man's, but there were four of then, and by Chewbacca's pleased purr he liked them to be touched.

One small finger slid between the sheath and his hard cock, and Chewbacca _shivered_ , The strong taste of him in her mouth intensified as she teased him with her tongue.

There was a tickle of fur on her thighs then, teasing, as Chewbacca ran the back of his hands barely over them. Just that sensation alone caused the banked fire of her lust to roar up again, and her own hands shook. She slid her mouth from around his cock and took a gulping breath as a blood-fueled rush spread through her. Even now ... especially now ... it didn't take much.

She came, writhing against him. In her hand his cock jumped, fully awake now. Shaking off a silly smile, she focused again on her task. But Chewbacca was still being ... distracting.

His gentle probing touch found her folds, and spread them, letting cool air play over hot flesh. A finger found her depths, curiously penetrating, wiggling around. Stretching her until another joined it.

It was only two of his fingers, but two of his felt like three of hers. She was sore, yes, but it was a soft aching soreness, and he had stretched her enough that mere fingers weren't a concern, even long and furry ones. She could feel fur trailing as the fingers moved in her ... a novel sensation. His thumb pressed against her clitoris, rubbing gently, but unconsciously in rhythm with her own efforts. As she licked again down his shaft, his attentions on her grew distracted, and his hips rose up. A low growl of desire rumbled through both of them, and suddenly, almost unexpectedly, he spent, over her and on her.

She took a deep breath, tried to wipe his seed off her shoulder and hair with little success. Rolled over carefully, enjoying the delicious friction of his furred fingers slipping out of her cunt. "See?" she said, "That wasn't so bad."

Chewbacca grumbled an agreement good-naturedly, pulling her closer, seemingly intent on finishing the job again. He sucked thoughtfully on the two fingers that had pierced her, then beckoned her to within reach of his head. She smiled, more than willing. His rough, enthusiastic Wookiee tongue took its time, but she was ready to slow down. Her last, exhausted orgasm was more like a pleasant whole-body shiver.

She felt him grin against her. She still wasn't trusting her feet, but scooted back to let him get up. She admired him idly as he stretched. Mallatobuck, she decided, was a lucky woman.

She wondered what it would be like to answer that strength with her own. Somehow her brain didn't kick in before she blurted out "How do Wookiees fuck?"

Chewbacca bared his teeth. He gave an amused growl that she interpreted as — _[however we want]_.

She ran her fingers through her matted hair and grinned at him. His eyes went dark, and a paw lashed out, pulling her to him once more. But it was a somewhat remonstrative growl now, though amused, with a glance over to the bodies of their enemies.

 _Oh. Right._ Surprisingly, they hadn't wasted all that much time.

Chewbacca pointed her over to the alcove where Guri had been stationed before turning again to the console. She was frankly surprised it was still in working order.

The alcove did contain several interesting outfits, most of which hinted at amusing Xizor fetishes, but some of which were serviceable. It was larger than it looked like from the outside, and wholly concealed in the wall. There was also a large assortment of weapons Leia sighed and took one, searching for a bath, or at least a sink, so she could rinse her hair out. She picked up Xizor's holdout blaster.

The first small door off the sanctum was to a large closet. Leia looked at herself in the mirror, noting the beginning of a few bruises. Her skin was sweat-slicked some of Chewbacca's fur had stuck to her. What make-up she had put on her face before the meeting with Xizor was smeared, and there were globs of Wookiee spunk in her now-tangled hair.

In a word, Leia looked thoroughly debauched. She smiled at the mirror. She wasn't afraid of the person in it.

While Xizor's clothes were nicer, he was even taller than Guri and she wasn't thrilled at the idea of trying to wear his clothes anyway.

Reluctantly, she moved on, walking past Chewbacca, who downloading data onto a datapad he'd found somewhere. Maybe he could find out exactly where they were. She suspected they were in Xizor's palace, but the way up had thoroughly disoriented her.

Fortunately the next room held a large pool. Not about to question her good luck, Leia washed up quickly and got dressed. There was a time to luxuriate in such things and there was a time to wash off the Wookiee fur and think about escaping.

When she emerged, she felt much better, as if Xizor's corrupt influence had been washed off with everything else. Chewbacca looked similarly relieved. She noticed he had smashed Xizor's head in while she'd been gone, but said nothing of it.

"Chewbacca, there's a weapon cache. We need to get out. Can you hack the security systems to get us a safe path out from here?"

The Wookiee rumbled an affirmative. Noticing a message had been left on another comconsole, Leia poked at the claw controls with her fingernails until finally she managed to call it up.

A wary voice was present on the recording. "My Prince, we located Skywalker in the custody of bounty hunters, but he escaped before we could purchase or kidnap him. Lord Vader has been seen in the vicinity within hours of the event, but we do not believe he is in Imperial custody. Please send orders."

Chewie gave a triumphant roar, digging through the secret compartment Guri had come out of. Leia smiled. He tossed her an assault rifle, which she caught and set aside, and then a thermal detonator.

"If you can find a datapad, it looks like our access from here is unlimited. We can drain his files for anything on Luke. Or anything else that's valuable." She hesitated, drawing on her Rebel experience. "I doubt we can move large sums of credits without flagging something, so let's not."

Chewbacca nodded, padding through the area of Xizor's sanctum that served as an office until he found something suitable. As he waited for the information to transfer, he typed on the console:

 _  
_

> _WE ARE IN XIZOR'S PALACE. THE SECURITY CAMERAS SHOULD NOT BETRAY US YET. I FIXED THEM EARLIER._

 _  
_

On another screen, his claws danced to show a recording of the dead guard outside still living:

 _  
_

> _THERE WERE RECORDINGS OF US, BUT ONLY IN HERE. THEY ARE GONE. THERE IS A SHIP ON THE TOP FLOORS THAT IS READY TO GO WITH TWO GUARDS. IT IS BUILT TO ESCAPE ANY PURSUIT. IT HAS ONE SEAT, BUT A LARGE COCKPIT._

 _  
_

She smiled at him. "Good. We'll cope. Figure out how long it will take us to get up there, give us a window of safety, and I'll set the detonators."

As they left the room, the comconsole was again blinking. Neither noticed.

"Come on, fuzzball," Leia said with a feral grin, "let's blow this place and go home."


End file.
